Drabble : PISANG
by surat kaleng
Summary: "A-apa?" "Aku lapar, sayang." "Oh iya. Aku ingin melihat 'pisangmu'. Aku ingin memakannya…" Baekhyun terkulai lemas dengan kepala terantuk meja cukup keras karena dia jatuh pingsan. CHANBAEK COUPLE. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ambigu**

**Rated : T atau M yaaa? /senyum miring/**

**Genre : Humor, School!AU**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : LETS SEE IT! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT.**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE! But, ChanBaek and Zelo is mine^^**

**No Label present**

**Drabble : Ambigu**

**By E . J . A**

**Baekhyun merengut.**

**Dia terlalu kesal gara – gara nilai ulangannya yang sangat anjlok pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang begitu disukainya. Pemuda manis ini berjalan gontai tanpa daya menyusuri koridor sekolahan sekembalinya dia dari kantor guru.**

**Mendengus. Baekhyun sudah berulang-kali melakukannya saat mendapati dirinya bertabrakan dengan beberapa siswa yang berlarian tak tentu arah. Maklum saja. Pasalnya ini adalah waktu istirahat, dan bel baru berbunyi tujuh menit yang lalu.**

**Dia malas ke kantin.**

**Baekhyun hanya sedang tidak mood. Itu saja. Dan seorang mood-maker sepertinya masih tidak bisa mengatasi gejolak mood yang turun dengan sangat drastis.**

**Kaki mungilnya memasuki kelasnya yang pintunya tertutup rapat, mata madunya mendapati seorang kawan – seperjuangannya, seorang mood maker juga – sekelasnya tengah duduk dipojokan kelas, tertidur.**

**Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, dia senang melihat Chanyeol sang Happy Virus sekolahan ada disana. Dia senang melihat kawan baiknya itu.**

**Baekhyun buru – buru berlari kecil kearah bangku Chanyeol dan menguncang tubuh besar milik Chanyeol, hingga membuat raksasa tampan itu mengerang kecil lalu membuka kedua mata bulatnya "Arrggh, Baekkie-ya. Kau menganggu mimpi indahku, tahu!" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif, dan mengacak rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna hitam itu.**

**Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk dibangku samping Chanyeol "Aaaa~ kau tahu? Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Kau tidak mau menghiburku, Yeollie-ah?"**

**Chanyeol menggerutu, bibirnya komat – kamit tidak jelas "Tapi kau sudah menganggu mimpi-ku."**

**Baekhyun lagi – lagi mendengus, entah sudah berapa kali sejak tadi. Dia memutar posisi duduknya – menghadap ketembok - , melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir kissable-nya itu.**

**Keduanya diam tidak ada yang saling membuka suara.**

**Hingga ….**

**BRAAAAKK!**

**Baekhyun melotot sempurna, gantian dia yang sekarang komat – kamit tidak jelas saat menyadari dirinya ada didalam kungkungan kedua lengan Chanyeol yang bertumpu pada tembok.**

"**A-apa?" Baekhyun bersuara, tapi suaranya lebih mirip disebut cicitan saat mata bulat Chanyeol menatapnya intens. Dia gugup.**

**Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi malah mendekatkan paras rupawannya menuju telinga Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu bergidik saat terpaan nafas hangat dari Chanyeol menyapu daerah telinganya hingga terasa sampai tengkuknya – area sensitifnya –**

"**Baekhyun-ah~ …" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah.**

**Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara berat Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah yang malah mirip desahan? Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya sesaat saat dia mulai berpikir macam – macam.**

"**Aku lapar, sayang. Aku ingin makan."**

**GLUP!**

**Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, sungguh demi kaset yadong milik Eunhyuk-saem yang pernah dia temukan, pikirannya yang masih kacau balau karena suara seksi Chanyeol tadi sekarang makin berantakan entah kemana saat kata 'makan' diucapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya.**

**Dan apa itu, kenapa Chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang' ?**

**OH TIDAAAAK! Di kelas tidak ada siapapun. Baekhyun bingung, dia harus segera meminta tolong tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.**

"**Oh iya. Aku ingin melihat 'pisangmu'. Aku ingin memakannya…"**

**Muka Baekyun merah padam sekarang bahkan telinganya ikut memerah dengan spontan. Apa lagi ini? PISANG? Apa Baekhyun membawa buah pisang saat dia bersekolah? Tentu saja tidak, itu seingat Baekhyun.**

**Jadi apalagi kalau bukaaaan ituuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**BRUUKK!**

**Baaekhyun terkulai lemas dengan kepala terantuk meja cukup keras karena dia jatuh pingsan, dan itu hanya gara – gara pisang.**

"**Eh-oh? Baekhyun! Bangun! Kenapa kau malah tidur? Hei bangun!" Chanyeol menepuk pipi chubby pemuda manis itu – kau bisa menyebutnya dengan menampar – agar bangun. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun si pecinta eyeliner benar – benar pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah.**

**Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, tangannya menerobos masuk kedalam laci meja lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum idiotnya "Hahahaa. Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak mau makan buah pisang yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo-ah. Baiknya aku makan sendiri sajaa~ … "**

**End – dengan tidak elitnya -**


	2. Balasan Review

**Terima – kasih sekali untuk yang sudah me- review fanfiction Drabble : Pisang –saya. Terharu sih, yang review cukup banyak. Terima – kasih juga sudah nge-fav maupun yang follow.**

**ini cuma sekedar cuap - cuap saya saja.**

**dewilololala : **hahaha~ sebenernya gak kocak – kocak amat, garing sih menurutku, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

** 1603 : **gak juga kok, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Jaylyn Rui : **memang ambigu banget, enaknya kalo rated M kali ya? Hahaha. Okesip, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Aiiu d'freaky : **hik~ penulis-nya gaje, ceritanya ikutan gaje, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**12Wolf : **thanks review-nya.

**7D : **jaaah~ apapun tentang ChanBaek pantasnya ya tentang yadong - yadong gitu *ikutan yadong

Tentu chingu, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Sonewbamin : **terima – kasih, padahal ceritanya sama sekali gak humor, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Exo BaelYeol Shipper : **anaknya ChanBaek juga? Saya juga lhooo… *gak ada yang nanya. Panggil eonnie saja jangan author, aduh aduh jangan M, saya gak bisa bikinnya, tapi saya kuat bacanya, hahaha. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, Thanks review-nya.

**SHY Fukuru : **iya saya juga yadong gegara mereka, harusnya ada –ehem-ehem-nya ya? Makasih, padahal gak lucu sama sekali, ini ada series lainnya. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, Thanks review-nya.

**Byunbaekhoney : **berdoa saja, semoga anak – anak EXO gak pada dipake'in eyeliner kaya Baekhyun eomma. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, Thanks review-nya.

**Griffin 'Effiel0420 : **kalo Baekhyun eomma gak pingsan, ff-nya gak end – end dongya, hehehe. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, Thanks review-nya.

**Nada Lim : **gak apa – apa, daripada mikir yang 'enggak-enggak' yang 'iya-iya' *lho maksudnya apa ini?. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, Thanks review-nya.

**MichiMizuka : **niatnya juga ampe yang mesum – mesum gitu, tapi tapi aku gaaak bisa *sokpolos* terima kasih, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Matokeke : **bukan Baekhyun eomma yang yadong, tapi Chanyeol, hahaha. sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**KimKim Yeonshi : **terima kasih, padahal gak lucu – lucu amat, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.

**Krsyl : **begitulah, semua karena saya yang suka ambigu – ambigu gitu, sering – sering mampir ditempat saya, thanks review-nya.


End file.
